Cloudy days with a chance of Blue skies
by neenofhyrule
Summary: Hibari is minding his own business enjoying the tranquility of the rain, when suddenly he is interrupted by a somewhat welcome guest.


Rain. Something young Hibari Kyoya didn't particularily enjoy, but he didn't dislike it either. It had been raining for about 3 days now, and Hibari was sitting in a comfortable chair, gazing out the window to the drops of water falling from the sky. Thinking he heard something, he turned his head to see if there were any nuisances lurking outside his door. As if he knew that Hibari had noticed him, Tsuna fell in, dripping wet from walking outside in the rain without an umbrella. Tsuna looked up at Hibari, his eyes wide from realizing who he had just disturbed.

"H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you! Please don't bite me to death! I just slipped and fell and the room I fell into happened to be yours..."

Hibari sighed. Tsuna had gone into his defensive mode again, which involved apologizing excessively and making a complete fool of himself. To be honest, Hibari couldn't care less that Tsuna showed up. In fact, it almost pleased him. Hibari glared at Tsuna, who was still rambling about how pathetic he can be, and stood up, walking over to the clumsy boy. Tsuna stared at him and grew quiet, shielding his face in case Hibari decided to harm him.

"You talk too much," Hibari stated in a rather flat tone. He brought out his tonfas and raised one above Tsuna, ready to strike him at any time. Though, he hesitated. Seeing Tsuna in such a vulnerable and weak position reminded him of the small animals he has come across in the past. He looked so small, so weak, yet he was probably stronger than Hibari when he put his mind to it. He questioned why, if Tsuna could easily put Hibari in his place, why didn't he? Was he not tired of being beaten whenever he did something wrong, even if it was small and insignificant? Hibari let his arms fall to his sides, still gripping his tonfas tightly. "Begone, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll let this mistake slide this time, but you'd better be prepared to die next time this happens," he muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the soaked boy at his feet.

Tsuna stood carefully, keeping his eyes on Hibari the whole time. For some reason, he was giving Hibari a suspicious, cautious look. "A-Are you feeling alright today, Hibari-san?"

Hibari turned away, ignoring his comment and staring back out the window. It was true that he wasn't feeling 100% today, but at the same time, Tsuna was in no place to ask him about it. "I said begone. That means go away, herbivore." The grip on his tonfas tightened, and Tsuna noticed it. However, Tsuna wasn't going to give up. Something was wrong with Hibari, and he wanted to help, even if that did mean getting bitten to death afterwards.

Hibari noticed Tsuna still hadn't left, and turned back towards him, giving him a look that would send chills down anyone's spine. Tsuna felt it alright, but he stood his ground. Hibari sighed and threw his tonfas to the chair he was sitting in before, turning back to stare at the rain. It was almost funny how the rain calmed him to the point where he didn't want to harm the next thing that ran in his path, how tranquil it made him on the inside. Rain had such a weird effect on him, and he would rather not show this side of him to Tsuna.

Before he could tell Tsuna to disappear yet again, he felt something wrap around his waist, and something warm on his back. This warmth was familiar to him, one he remembered from a very long time ago; the warmth of someone who cares. He looked down to see two arms curled together around him, and two hands grabbing his shirt as if for stability. He glanced behind him as much as he could to see the head of a smaller boy leaning against him, bringing his chest as close to Hibari's body as possible. The grip around his waist tightened, and Hibari was shocked that this small herbivore had the nerve to touch him, let alone embrace him. Hibari placed his hand on one of the arms wrapped around him, feeling the warmth radiating off of it before he even touched it. Hibari looked down, one side of his mouth curling up ever so slightly. Was he not afraid, like everyone else?

Hibari managed to escape Tsuna's warm grasp, and sat back down in the chair, pushing the tonfas to the floor. He glared at Tsuna for a moment, who scooted closer to Hibari after escaping him and was still staring at him with those huge, innocent eyes of his.

Hibari couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him on top of him, so that Tsuna fell into the chair and onto Hibari's lap. Hibari didn't do much except hold him, feeling his warmth and thinking about how nice it felt. Tsuna was a bit frightened at this point, but when he realized Hibari wasn't going to harm him, he simply wrapped his arms around Hibari's chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

There was a bit of thunder and lightning outside now, and it had gotten rather dark. The room was being lit up by the occasional bolts of lightning, but neither of the boys noticed. Both had fallen asleep in each other's arms, clinging to each other, absorbing the other's body heat. The only thing that could wake them now would be the sun, which would show itself the next morning. In the meantime, they remained next to the other, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
